


Родной

by 006_stkglm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: WWII-22 Баки может заснуть только если Стив рядом. Исполнение 1





	Родной

Совещание затягивается далеко за полночь: Филлипс принимает отчет по проведенной операции с одним-двумя замечаниями, следующая боевая задача Стиву предельно ясна, но посетившие ставку офицеры союзников продолжают задавать вопрос за вопросом, и Картер каждый раз пускается в пространные пояснения. Щеголеватого вида французский подполковник с набриолиненными волосами и тонкими усиками над верхней губой, не сводя с ее туго обтянутых кителем форм пристального взгляда, затягивается очередной папиросой. Табачный дым тяжелыми сизыми клубами висит под потолком подвального помещения. Еще год назад Стив и полминуты бы в таком не выдержал.

Когда совещание наконец объявляют законченным, снаружи глубокая ночь. Сквозь косматую дымку облаков в вышине просвечивают звезды. Стив привычно находит глазами Полярную и обеих Медведиц. Город погружен в настороженную чуткую темноту. Окна — там, где они вообще уцелели — занавешены плотными тряпками, на стеклах смутно белеют полоски наклеенной крест-накрест бумаги. Вдалеке, ближе к линии фронта неумолчно гремит канонада. Стив торопливо шагает к бараку, где разместили отряд. Под сапогами скрипит промерзшая земля, обломки кирпичей и осколки. Попадающиеся навстречу патрули лихо отдают честь, и Стив радуется, что темнота скрывает такой неуместный для Капитана Америка смущенный румянец.

В длинном деревянном бараке тихо и темно: последнее задание выдалось тяжелым, Коммандос, едва вернувшись, попадали без задних ног. И только из-под дальней двери в самом конце коридора пробивается слабый свет. У Стива щемит сердце.

Баки сидит на полу перед печкой-буржуйкой, устроившись на безнадежно порванной лётной куртке, брошенной предыдущими обитателями. Рядом тихонько чадит лампа, дверца печи приоткрыта. Баки, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, так и этак крутит носок, придирчиво изучая в неверном свете пламени свежую штопку на пятке. Стив обводит взглядом маленькую комнатку: начищенная винтовка Баки стоит в углу, кольты разложены на колченогом столе и остро пахнут оружейной смазкой, в сапоги можно смотреться, даже щит Стива весело подмигивает из угла за дверью.

Стив чувствует острый укол вины. После плена Баки совсем не может спать один: держится на ногах до последнего, а если все же отключается, то через полчаса вскидывается — дрожащий, в поту и с придушенным воплем на губах. Вот и сейчас, пока ждал наверняка позаботился о том, чтоб отряд поставили на довольствие; сбегал к интенданту насчет новой теплой куртки для Мориты взамен безнадежно посеченной шрапнелью в недавнем бою; раздобыл поесть: на буржуйке стоит мятый чайник с кофе, накрытый крышкой подкопченный котелок, на столе пайка хлеба в чистой холстинке; привел в порядок оружие и уселся за штопку. Весь быт Коммандос держится только на нем, ведь Стив то и дело пропадает в штабе с генералами, которые горазды лишь флажки по карте передвигать.

— Как прошло? — Интересуется Баки, откусывая нитку и аккуратно прибирая иглу. Стив закрывает дверь, поворачивает торчащий в замке ключ, накидывает щеколду.

— Нормально. Просто было много штабных.

Баки понимающе кивает. Под его глазами нездоровые тени, скулы кажутся острыми, на лбу что-то темное: Стив успевает испугаться — не сразу понимает, что просто грязь. Стив наливает немного кофе в жестяную кружку с облупившимся изображением голубого цветка — василька, кажется.

— Поешь. — Баки медленно поднимается на ноги, жетоны тихо позвякивают на груди. Стив принюхивается к котелку: каша, и мотает головой — потом.

— Сначала спать. — По тому, что Баки не спорит, понятно насколько он на самом деле вымотан.

Пока Стив торопливо стягивает с себя галстук китель и сорочку, Баки проверяет занавешенное куском брезента окно, закрывает дверцу печи — сразу становится темней — останавливается между двумя узкими «койками» — всего-то удобств, что несколько досок, брошенных на сложенные штабелем ящики из-под орудий — и неловко теребит темно-зеленую кофту. Стив перекидывает тощую подушку и колючее армейское одеяло с его постели на свою, садится и задувает трепещущий огонек лампы. Комната погружается в непроглядный мрак, в воздухе рассеивается острый запах чада.

Глаза привыкают к темноте, Стив протягивает руки, касается предплечий Баки и успокаивающе поглаживает, проводя кончиками пальцев вверх-вниз. В темноте Капитан Америка исчезает и остается только Стив Роджерс из Бруклина, упрямый сопляк, которого Баки знает всю жизнь.

— Иди сюда.

— Стиви, если узнают… — этого Баки боится даже больше чем снова попасть в плен. Боится за Стива — не за себя. В разбитой где-нибудь в лесу палатке проще найти объяснение — не они единственные спят, прижавшись друг к другу ради тепла, но база другое дело, даже если дверь заперта, а окна плотно занавешены.

В животе у Стива все скручивается тугим болезненным узлом. Баки — его Баки — осунувшийся, похудевший настолько, что талию почти можно двумя ладонями обхватить, дрожит от усталости и недосыпа у него в руках и все равно, все о чем может думать — это Стив.

— Не узнают, родной. И потом — вторая кровать ведь сломана.

Он коротко бьет в темноту каблуком сапога, что-то надрывно трещит, стучат доски и Баки наконец подается вперед, прижимается, обхватывает плечи, трется об ухо щетинистой щекой. Стив целует его куда придется: в шею, ключицу, плечо, чувствуя на губах тепло горчащей от пота кожи, шерсть кофты и металлический привкус цепочки, на которой болтаются жетоны — его собственные. Те, что принадлежат Баки он бережно носит у сердца.

— Только не забудь, родной, не сядь туда завтра случайно. — Шепчет он, сдвигаясь назад. Упираясь носком в пятку, Стив стаскивает сапоги, осторожно укладывается на тощий соломенный матрац, увлекая Баки за собой, укрывает его колючим одеялом, и долго еще неподвижно лежит в темноте, слушая, как спящий Баки тихо сопит ему в ухо.


End file.
